Smooth Criminal
by DeanBean
Summary: He walked into the bar like he owned the place. Oneshot


**Smooth Criminal **

Summary: He walked into the bar like he owned the place.

Word Count: 759

Prompt: Beer

A/N: Written as part of my prompt table. More prompt tables can be found in my fanfiction prompt community, d2_prompts. The link can be found in my profile.

Outsider POV

------------------------

It was almost eleven, the night dark with stars shining bright, the moon a bright crescent in the sky. Anne was due to finish her shift in about two hours but it didn't matter much as the place was pretty much dead; there were the regulars sitting in their usual booth, sipping from glasses almost empty.

A small crowd around the pool table as money was won and lost; they were the usual pool sharks that hustled unsuspecting people out of their money. So far they were keeping out of trouble but Anne would have to keep an eye on them regardless.

Lifting the dishrag she sweep it across the bar top, subjecting herself what was bound to be another uneventful night. Or so she thought.

The door opened and he walked into the bar like he owned the place. He was 6'1", leather jacket and an angel's face but a dangerous glint to his eye.

He walked up to the bar, a confident swagger in his walk, a smirk on his lips. He was handsome and he knew it.

"Well what can I get for ya' honey?" Anne asked the stranger as she through the rag over her shoulder, placing her hands on the bar.

"Whatever's on tap" He said with a deep, sexy voice to match the body. After filling the glass she set it atop the bar, exchanging it for money swiftly produced from a pocket in a pair of jeans that just hugged in _all_ the right places.

"Thanks sweetheart" A playful wink before he lifted his beer, placing his pouty lips to the rim and taking a sip.

------------------------

Anne spent the next hour cleaning the bar top, glasses and serving the odd customer. She occasionally glanced over to the stranger, whom she now knew was called Dean.

When he had first walked into the bar and ordered his beer he had sat himself in a corner booth that had a full view of the bar, content to sit and watch around himself.

When he came up to the bar a second time he introduced himself, a young, flirty mechanic from Iowa that was having a short vacation.

He was full of charm and sass and if Anne wasn't old enough to be his mother she would have felt giddy and lightheaded rather than invigorated that she still had it.

After ordering a second beer and a shot, which he downed at the bar, he stalked his way over to the pool tables, leaning casually on the wall, observing.

After the game was finished and money swapped hands she saw words exchanged between himself and the men already around the table before he was shedding his leather jacket and exposing a strong pair of shoulders, muscled back and amazing arms that Anne was sure would feel warm and safe wrapped around a willing body.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of such juvenile thoughts she set about cleaning up the little plates of salted nuts that were scattered about the bar.

She tried to busy herself and draw her attention away but his presence seemed to emulate and she found herself drawn to him, watching him.

Somehow she found herself leaning against the bar, his eyes drinking in his form.

He held the pool cue in his right hand, eyes scanning the table, a look of complete concentration on his face as he lined up his shot. There was only one ball left to pocket and then the wad off cash sitting on the side would be his.

Bending forward his placed the cue in position, his strong arms holding the position as he contemplated the shot. The men around him grinned, sure that he would miss and they would have the winnings.

Just as he pulled the cue back and was about to hit the ball, his face a mask of attentiveness, brows knitted over smoldering green eyes, his lifted them only a fraction and sent her a smile.

How he knew she was watching she would never know. But looking at him as he stood to his full height, the ball plunging into the socket, his smirk full of confidence that shown he always knew he was gonna win, she sent her own smile back.

------------------------

Waking up the next morning Anne remembered the stranger, Dean, with the soulful eyes and charming grin.

And, she thought with a grin of her own, arms that did feel warm and safe – among other things, turning over and resting her head on Dean's chest.

**FIN**


End file.
